User talk:StanFord85
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:StanFord85 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 19:31, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks You, I have my idea for everyone, And that's the Englishs and japaneses who will do it with Alex Hirsch (creator of Gravity Falls), and Takahiro (author of Akame Ga Kill!). StanFord (talk) 18:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Cartoon + Anime ! Cartoon + Anime ! is a fighting, adventure, plateform videogame series by ??? for PlayStation 4 and Wii.U and released on ??? It features playable characters from various Cartoon Series, and Anime Series, with story of Stan Pines (Gravity Falls by Disney), and Akame (Akame ga Kill!) thus serving as a crossover between them. Five (four if you count the last two as not separate) games have been released: Also a series of amiibo figures based on characters from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and for Nintendo 3DS was released in various waves starting on ??? for Cartoon + Anime ! They with Rick and Morty and Naruto Shippuden ! Start with the story of Stan Pines (Gravity Falls), Akame (Akame ga Kill!) And the antagonist is Bill Cipher and Esdeath, With the movie Cartoon + Anime, is Gideon & Sheele Back in Action ! The Movie will similar of the last episode of Gravity Falls "Weirdmageddon 3 : Take Back The Falls!" with The Symbols Wheel Zodiac associated called "Bill Cipher Wheel" for defeat Bill Cipher. StanFord (talk) 18:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Story Akame Stan Pines StanFord (talk) 18:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Symbols Wheel (Bill Cipher Wheel) StanFord (talk) 18:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) All this fanfiction. Hi. I just noticed that you put info about your fanfiction in this talk page. That's not the place to do it, since a talk page is for communicating with other users. I know you only did it once, but I have to make sure. I also take the opportunity to say what I have to: this is not a Wiki about fanfiction. It's ok to have blogs like you do, and you're free to put whatever you like in your user page (of course as long as it's non-offensive and respects the general Wikia rules), and if you don't want to make edits to articles that's fine too, since a Wiki is for readers also, not only for writers. I just want to make sure that you know that this is not supposed to be a community about people making up crossover fanfiction, but about reporting and classificating official crossovers, and therefore you're not going to add an actual article about any of that. With that in mind feel free to continue with your blogs, since it's okay to have fun on the side. I'm sorry to sound like the bad cop, but I have to, being the founder of the Wiki. Feel free to respond or ask me any question.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:20, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Online Are you online?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 17:06, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Killing Bites I tried researching for the article you created, but I couldn’t find any links. Do you know if there are any official links? -Oishi